Adventures in Babysitting
by megi52
Summary: Written for Korrasami Week 2016 Day 1- Domestic Life. SUMMARY: Korra and Asami agree to watch Bolin and Opal's son for the weekend. Korra thinks it will be easy, but she's never faced a challenge like this.


**A/N- So I started writing this ages ago and when they announced the prompts for this years Korrasami week I was pleased to see that this would fit perfectly with day one.**

* * *

"Thank you guys so much for agreeing to watch Jayan this weekend."

It was late Friday night and Opal stood in the doorway of the Sato estate. She had a sleeping two-year-old boy held tightly against her chest with his head resting on her shoulder. Bolin walked up behind her carrying several bags and a small crib.

"It's no problem. Korra and I love little Jay." Asami said while reaching her arms out to take the black haired boy from Opal who passed him over very carefully. Jayan stirred slightly in Asami's arms but remained fast asleep.

"I know. It's just that you two have only watched him a few times and never more than an hour or two. I guess I'm just a little worried."

"Don't be, Opal. Korra and Asami are great! It'll be fine. We NEED this." He placed the crib down and hugged her the best he could with bags of various sizes slung over his shoulders. "Now why don't you go hop on Juicy and get nice and comfortable. I'll give them the rundown of everything they need to know."

"Okay," Opal sighed. She leaned in and gave her sleeping son a soft kiss on the top of his head. "We're just going to be an hour away if there's an emergency."

"Go on Opal, he'll be fine," Korra spoke up with a smile. Opal gave one last lovingly worried look at her son before turning and walking towards the runny nosed bison on the front lawn.

"Alright ladies, listen up because I only wanna say this once. I'm just so excited to get a little break. Opal and I haven't had any alone time in forever and we're just so exhausted. Not that I'm complaining of course; I love Jay more than anything in the whole world, but he's such a handful sometimes and…"

"Bolin." Korra interrupted his rambling.

"Right. Right, sorry got a little off track there. Anyway, Ahem," he cleared his throat before continuing rather fast. "This bag has all of his diapers and diaper related supplies such as pins and lots of wiping cloths." He handed Korra the first bag. "It also has a notebook with the number for the resort we'll be staying at. Please, please don't call unless it's a major emergency. Opal also wrote down some bedtime stories and a few songs in case he gets really fussy."

He took the next bag off and handed it over. "That bag has all of his favorite snacks. We're not really strict with them so if he asks for something give him a little bit. Try to avoid giving him snacks right before meals though because he won't eat if you do. As far as meals go, he is definitely not picky; so whatever you guys are eating will be fine. Just be sure to cut up stuff really small because he doesn't have all of his molars just yet."

"This bag has all his favorite toys in it. Pretty self-explanatory there. And this bag has clothes, probably like two weeks worth. I told Opal it was probably too much but you know Opal. Okay, alright, any questions?"

"Nope, I'm good," Korra responded while taking the last two bags from Bolin and picking up the crib. "Asami?"

"No, I got it all. That was a very thorough explanation of things Bolin."

"Good, good. That's great. Alright you two, thanks again for doing this." He gave his son a quick kiss. "See you Sunday night." He turned and started walking briskly away. "NO TAKE BACKSIES!" Bolin shouted back at them before climbing onto Juicy and flying away.

"Did he just say no take backsies?" Asami wondered aloud.

"Yea, but I'm sure he was just being dramatic. I mean you're the amazing Asami Sato and I'm the Avatar. After everything we've been through watching a two-year-old will be a walk in the park."

* * *

 **-The Next Morning-**

"Gah! Will you just hold still for a minute?" Korra said in frustration as she desperately tried to dress the hyperactive boy laying on the floor in front of her.

"No! No pants, no pants" Jayan laughed wildly; all the while kicking and turning and trying to scoot away.

"Well I hate to break it to ya kiddo but you have to wear pants. I can't say I blame you, though. Most days I wake up I don't want to wear pants either. Unfortunately for us, a long time ago society made up all these different rules and one of those rules is that everyone has to wear pants. Now just… stop kicking…for a second." Korra struggled and failed once again to get the pants on the wiggling child.

"No wrools! No pants." Jayan rolled himself over and started crawling quickly away. Korra was too fast for him, though and grabbed one of his retreating feet, dragging him back to her while he squealed with delight.

"Asami! Asami, help! I think we need to tag-team this!" Korra shouted in desperation.

"Tag-team Korra? You make it sound like you're in the middle of a fight." Asami said as she entered the room from the kitchen.

"Hey, this might not be as deadly as some of the fights we've been in but I still think it counts."

Asami just laughed as she picked Jayan up and held him under the armpits so that Korra could pull the pants over his struggling legs one at a time. When Korra finally managed to pull the pants up to his waist Asami hugged the boy tightly to her chest; giving him a few raspberry kisses on his neck and causing him to explode with laughter.

"Who wants some yummy oatmeal and peaches huh?" She asked the boy in her arms.

"Yay Ohmeal! I do!" Jayan responded happily as Asami carried him into the kitchen.

Asami placed him in the high chair she purchased several months prior for just such an occasion. After all, it was a lot easier to have one available for when Bolin and Opal stopped by rather than having them move theirs back and forth. Plus, it's not like she didn't have the money or space for one. Korra watched from the doorway as Asami began to dish out some of the peach and oatmeal mixture into a small bowl. She couldn't help but smile as she thought of how good Asami looked while caring for the small boy; how her motherly nature just seemed to radiate off of her. Korra had no doubts that Asami would be a wonderful mother.

' _Maybe someday'_ she thought to herself before slowly walking up behind Asami and wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Hey, beautiful. How about you let me finish dishing up food for us and you help Jay eat. I'll even make tea." Korra brushed aside some of Asami's long hair and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek before nuzzling against her neck.

"I don't know Korra," she said as she turned in Korra's arms to face her. After seeing her wife's confused look she elaborated. "Not about the food and the tea; that sounds wonderful. I mean I don't know if Jayan needs help eating this or not. I was reading in a parenting book that kids his age start to learn to eat on their own, but Bolin never said anything about it. I guess he wasn't as thorough as I thought."

"Well he did seem pretty excited to leave; he practically ran away as soon as I took that last bag from him." They both shared a laugh at that and Korra made a mental note to ask Asami later why she was reading parenting books. "I guess you could just put the bowl and spoon down in front of him and see what happens."

"That's true. The worst case scenario is that he can't do it and I just help him, right?"

"Right."

"Well, it's settled then. I just hope Bolin didn't forget to tell us anything else." Asami gave Korra a quick kiss before taking the bowl of oatmeal and setting it down in front of the toddler.

* * *

 **\- The Two Lovers. Retreat & Spa-**

Bolin and Opal lay cuddled together under the covers of the very large very soft four-poster bed in the bedroom of their royal suit. Their late arrival the night before and the adult 'activities' that followed meant that they were in no particular rush to get up. In fact, with the way Bolin had begun to kiss Opal's neck it seemed that the 'activities' were going to continue. A sharp knock at the main door of their suit signaled the arrival of the 11:00 brunch they ordered and Opal started to get up to retrieve the food.

"Ah-ah-ah my lady." Bolin chided while pulling her into an embrace from behind. "You lay back down this instant and let me take care of you."

He gave her cheek a kiss before getting out of bed and pulling on a light green bathrobe, leaving the room quickly before Opal could say anything. Bolin returned a few minutes later pushing a cart loaded with all kinds of foodstuffs and drinks. Opal's eyes widened at the amount of food piled onto the cart.

"Oh Bolin, how much food did you order exactly? That looks like enough for five people."

Bolin smiled nervously.

"Well, you see when I was going over the menu it had so many of your favorite foods and I couldn't decide what to get. So I just ordered a little of everything you like best. See there's jelly filled pastries, raw veggie wraps, fresh mango and papaya, kale and spinach salad with that creamy dressing you like, steamed rice, stir-fried veggies, and oolong tea and lychee juice to wash it all down."

"That's so thoughtful of you. You're never going to stop finding ways of reminding me how much I love you are you?"

"Not in a thousand lifetimes my darling" he replied being extra suave. "Now would you care to join me at the table or would you prefer to stay in bed because I ordered these bed trays just in case."

"The table will be fine" she replied while pulling the covers off and swinging her legs over the side of the bed. Before she could stand, however, Bolin picked her up bridal style and began carrying her across the room to the cozy corner table. "Ahh Bolin! At least let me put my robe on first!"

"And let you cover up the amazing view? Never!" He sat her down in her chair and she slapped his shoulder playfully.

"Bolin I'm cold, I need a robe."

"Well, if you're cold I know how to warm you up."

"Bolin." She gave him a threatening glare, one only a true Beifong could pull off.

"Heh heh alright sweetheart I'll get your robe." He then rushed across the room the retrieve the article of clothing and then rushed back pulling it over her shoulders. "Now how about some tea and a pastry?"

"That sounds wonderful. You know you really spoil me too much sometimes."

"Well, you deserve it for being the nicest, beautifulest, caringest women in the whole world. Plus, you put up with me on a daily basis and I just love you so much, Opal."

"I love you too Bolin." She then grabbed his robe and pulled him into a deep kiss.

When they broke apart Bolin went to work pouring Opal some tea and placing the plate of pastries down in front of her. He then began to set out the other food stuffs before taking his seat across from Opal and taking a rather large bite from one of the veggie wraps.

"Mmm Oh man Opal. You have got to try these wraps. They're even better than your chef in Zoafu can make" he exclaimed with his mouth still full of food.

He looked over at his wife expecting her to make some sort of statement of disbelief. Instead, she just sat staring into her teacup. Her eyes were downcast and she had a slight frown on her face. She hadn't even touched any of the food.

"Hey Opal, what's wrong?" he asked concerned. "We're having such a good time there shouldn't be any reason for you to look so down."

"I know, and I am having fun and it's been really relaxing it's just…" she paused trying to gather her thoughts. "I started thinking about Jay and wondering if he's all right. I'm just a little worried about him."

"Honey, we talked about this remember? Korra and Asami are amazing. I mean Korra's the Avatar and she's already saved the world like a hundred times" he said while waving his arms around dramatically and causing Opal to giggle. "And Asami is the super awesome CEO of the biggest company in the entire world! That means she's the best at staying calm and collected no matter what. They can handle Jay and keep him safe from everything." He reached across the table and took both her hands in his squeezing them tight. She smiled up at him feeling more at ease. "Try not to worry so much okay? Have a pastry."

"You're right and I'll try, but I can't make any promises."

"Fair enough" he replied letting go of her hands in order to pour them both a glass of lychee juice.

Opal accepted the glass from him and grabbed one of the powder covered cakes in front of her. She took a bite and chewed thoughtfully for a few moments before continuing their conversation.

"I guess I'm just extra worried because he's been so hard to handle ever since he started airbending a few days ago. I mean he has no control, it just sort of happens." She took another bite of her pastry.

At her words, Bolin, who had just started to drink his juice, began coughing and sputtering and spraying the sweet red liquid everywhere. Thankfully, most of the food was still covered.

"Bolin! What's wrong? Is the juice bad?" Opal looked at her own glass suspiciously.

It took him a minute to regain his composure and when he did he looked at her with the most sincere 'don't be mad at me' looks Opal had ever seen.

"Opal. Honey. Sweetheart. Love of my life. Please don't freak out or anything, but I may have perhaps possibly maybe probably somehow accidentally…..forgot to tell them about Jayan's airbending." He said the last part really fast, then closed his eyes waiting for a reaction.

"You WHAT!?"

* * *

Korra stood in the doorway to the kitchen, her left eye twitching at the sight before her. Oatmeal was everywhere!On the table, on the floor, on the chair. A small chunk of peach landed on the table with a wet splat causing Korra to look up.

"It's even on the ceiling!" she exclaimed. "How is that even possible? That ceiling is at least ten feet high!" she sighed heavily and dropped her head down onto her chest.

' _Jay not feeding himself was definitely not the worst case scenario,'_ she thought to herself as she walked to the sink and began filling one side with hot soapy water.

After the disastrous breakfast, Korra had used waterbending to clean Jayan and Asami off, both of them having been covered in the sticky goo. Korra was absolutely positive that the image of Asami with oatmeal splattered on her face and in her hair would be stuck in her memory forever. It was just so funny and so unlike Asami's usually spotless perfection. When that was done she volunteered to clean the kitchen and Asami had decided to take Jay outside to enjoy the fresh air and sunshine.

Asami's musical laugh filtered through the open window above the sink and Korra looked out. Through the window, Korra saw Asami sitting with her back against a large shade tree with an open sketchbook in her lap. Drawing was one of her favorite hobbies, along with working in her garage, and she would often spend hours of her precious little free time sketching away. Coming up with new designs for cars or just drawing things in nature; once Korra had even woken from a nap to discover Asami had been drawing her as she slept on the couch.

The source of her laughter was not hard to figure out as Korra spotted Jayan not far from Asami. The energetic toddler was crawling through the grass even though he was perfectly capable of walking. Naga was next to him, her belly flat to the ground and using her paws to pull herself forward as she 'crawled' right along with him. Korra laughed out loud at the adorable sight. Naga loved kids and Korra was happy that Jay seemed to like her as well.

Korra dropped into a waterbending stance, a look of determination on her face. The faster she cleaned up, the sooner she could go outside and enjoy the day with everyone else. She pulled water from the sink, her arms circling gracefully around her, and took a few measured steps forward. Once in position, Korra's left arm pulled back and her right arm pushed forward, commanding the water up towards the ceiling. Her arms began to dance around her, pushing and pulling, causing the water to swirl around dislodging the muck until the ceiling was spotless once more. She then pulled the water back and let it drop into the empty side of the sink and down the drain. Without missing a beat, she fluidly shifted her stance and once more brought fresh water under her control.

"Korra!" Asami's distressed yell broke Korra's concentration and the water flowing through the air splashed harmlessly onto the kitchen floor. "Oh my spirits. Korra!"

Not bothering to take the long way, Korra jumped onto the counter threw the window open as much as possible and rolled out. She landed in a crouch in the flowerbed below and quickly assessed the situation. Asami was standing under the tree and looking up into the branches. Her hands were clenched together in front of her chest, a posture she seemed to favor when she was worried. Naga was standing on her hind legs with her front paws resting against the tree trunk. She was whining and looking generally distressed. Jayan was nowhere in sight.

"Asami, what happened? Where's Jayan?" Korra ran forward and stopped next to her wife.

"I don't know exactly what happened Korra, but he's up there," Asami replied and pointed upwards.

Korra's eyes followed her finger and her jaw practically hit the ground. There was Jayan, his shirt tangled on a branch, and hanging 12 feet off the ground. When he spotted Korra he started waving and kicking excitedly.

"Korra! Korra! I Airbended! Airbended!" As his arms flailed around a steady swirling wind picked up, blowing the two women's hair this way and that and threatening the tenuous hold the tree had on his clothes.

Not wasting any more time Korra commanded the earth under her feet to rise until she was level with the excited young boy. She then disentangled him from the tree and held him close as she returned to the ground, the earth sinking seamlessly back into place. Once on solid ground, the boy struggled in Korra's arms until she put him down. He took off quick as lightning and began running in circles around the tree. His arms were spread wide in a perfect imitation of an airbender flying with a wingsuit. Korra and Asami shared a look.

"Well, that was… Unexpected," Asami commented.

"Tell me about it. I wonder if they know about his airbending or if that was his first time doing it because that's a pretty important piece of information to pass along," Korra said sounding rather annoyed.

"Jayan didn't seem surprised at all, and it is Bolin we're talking about. I'm betting he just forgot," Asami replied while crossing her arms and shaking her head.

"Figures. Alright, so how do we stop that from happening? What was he doing right before he ended up in the tree?"

"I'm pretty sure he was smelling a flower and then he sneezed. I think one of us should call over to the Eastern Air Temple and talk to Pema. She is the leading expert on caring for airbending babies after all. I'm sure she could give us some pointers."

"That's a great idea Asami!" Korra pulled her into a tight embrace. "You are definitely the brains behind this operation." Korra leaned up and connected their lips.

Asami returned the kiss, deepening it and wrapping her arms around the Avatar's shoulders. It was magical; even after five years of being together Korra still felt a rush whenever they kissed. It was so thrilling that for a moment she forgot everything about where they were and what they were doing. That is until she was reminded when distressed crying forced them to break apart.

They both rushed over to Jayan who was laying down in the grass. His crying was punctuated by sniffling and snorting and he had twin streams of mucus running out of his nostrils. Some of it was even getting into his mouth and the sight caused Korra's face to scrunch up in disgust. Completely unfazed, Asami picked the small boy up, pulled a handkerchief from one of the hidden pockets in her skirt, and wiped his face clean.

"What do you think's wrong with him? He doesn't look hurt or anything" Korra asked. Just then a pungent odor wafted up from the boy causing both women to wrinkle their noses.

"I think he's had a bowel movement" Asami answered.

"You mean he pooped?"

"Yes Korra, he pooped."

"Oh. Well, do you want me to…?" She reached her hands out to take him.

"No, it's okay. We agreed that we would take turns and you got him up and changed this morning. It's only fair." Asami started walking back towards the mansion, Korra following behind.

"Yea, but it's really smelly and the diaper I changed was just wet and I just thought that you…"

Asami stopped walking and turned around to face her slightly shorter companion.

"You think I can't handle a dirty diaper?" She asked sternly while also raising her eyebrow.

"What!? No! No, I…. Well…" Korra stuttered uselessly.

"Just kidding, I'm not mad," Asami laughed. "I appreciate the offer, really thank you, but you're already doing so much today and don't you still have to finish cleaning the kitchen up?"

"Oh yeah, I guess I do. Well, if you're sure I guess I'll get back to doing that."

"Sounds like a plan to me"

They shared another brief kiss before heading back inside to complete their respective tasks

* * *

"Did he give you any trouble?" Korra asked as she came into the sitting room where Jayan and Asami were sitting on the floor playing with blocks. Currently, Asami was building a fancy spiraling tower as Jayan watched in fascination.

"No, he was surprisingly well behaved, especially when I was pinning his clean diaper on him." She placed another brightly colored block onto the tower.

"Zazami, Zazami! Here take this one." Jayan interrupted trying to hand Asami another block.

"Thank you Jayan," Asami said sweetly as she accepted the building material before turning back to Korra. "Something tells me Opal or Bolin has accidentally poked him too many times and he's learned to stay really still." She placed the block on the top of the stack and added a little flag to indicate that the tower was built to her satisfaction.

"Heh Heh yea… actually, I accidentally poked him this morning, but I healed him right away so he was fine. He only cried for a minute." She rubbed the back of her neck nervously as Asami raised a skeptical eyebrow at her. "Hey, it's not my fault! You'd think someone would invent some way to keep diapers on without using sharp pins! 'Safety' pins my butt, those things are dangerous!" she complained using her fingers to sarcastically emphasize the word safety.

"That's not a bad idea, Korra. Perhaps I can design something." Her brow furrowed and she brought her hand to her chin thinking. "Maybe I can find a cheap disposable material to use as well. That way parents can just throw dirty diapers away and not have to wash and reuse them…." Her voice trailed off and her face had that far off quality to it as the cogs in her mind began to turn rapidly. Asami was quickly pulled from her thoughts, however when Jayan crawled into her lap.

"Zazami, make it bigger," he whined while trying to pass two more blocks into her hands.

"But Jay, if I make it any taller it will threaten the structural integrity of the tower."

Korra snorted at her "Really Asami? He's not even three yet."

"You're never too young to start learning the basic principles of engineering and physics. In fact, children learn new information and concepts more readily and at a faster pace than adults," Asami replied indignantly.

"Oh, yea? Well, how's this for structural integrity and physics?" Her tone was playful and her eyes sparkled with mirth as she waved her hand and flicked her wrist slightly. The small motion was just enough to topple the intricate tower and scatter the blocks around.

"Korra! You jerk!" Asami exclaimed though her voice did not portray any real anger.

"Jay liked it" was the Avatars only rebuttal.

And indeed he did, for as soon as the tower collapsed the small boy had exploded with laughter and excited gibberish. Through all the incoherent jabber the only two discernable words escaping from his mouth were 'airbend' and 'again'. Soon he rolled out of Asami's lap and the women watched as he began assembling the blocks into a rudimentary wall. When he had a stack of blocks three high and four long he stepped away from his creation.

"Look. Look. Korra!" he shouted before imitating Korra's hand gesture. Sadly no air was produced and Jayan's face fell into a frown.

"Don't give up Jay" Korra encouraged him as she walked over and crouched behind him. "Try again, like this." She took his hand and guided it through the correct motion. When she released his hand Jayan tried once more but had the same outcome.

"One more time. You can do it," said Korra completely undeterred. This time when Jayan tried Korra surreptitiously flicked her wrist and the resulting gust demolished the wall. "Woohoo! You did it!" Korra cheered.

"I did it! I did it!" Jayan jumped and cheered before turning and throwing his arms around Korra in as big a hug as he could manage.

A few feet away Asami's heart melted at the sight, even more so when Korra looked at her with a big toothy grin plastered across her face. It was obvious that Korra loved children; it showed in the way she interacted with Jayan, Tenzin's children, and even the multitude of young boys and girls that would stop her on the street to talk with 'The Avatar'. She was always so gentle and playful with them, probably because she herself was just one big child at heart. This thought caused Asami to smile and laugh.

"Alright Jay, let's see if you can knock this down." Asami challenged as she began building another, more complex, wall.

* * *

Korra waited in the hallway outside the guest room where they had set up Jayan's crib. Asami was currently inside putting the boy down for his usual after lunch nap; his sleep schedule was information that they discovered in the notebook Opal placed in the diaper bag and that Bolin had neglected to pass along to them. As she waited, Korra thought back on the last several hours. Yes Jayan was certainly a handful, but watching him had made Korra unbelievably happy; especially when she and Asami had been playing and interacting with him together. The more that she thought about it she became even more positive that she wanted a child of her own; one that she and Asami could raise together. They would be a real family. She sighed wistfully at the idea.

Of course, she would have to talk to Asami about it. Having children was one of the few subjects that they had not even discussed in their time together and Korra was nervous about how her partner would feel about it. This anxiety was the main reason Korra had not broached the topic in the past even though she had always known that she would want children one day. The memory of Asami holding Jayan and singing him a silly song to calm him down flashed through her mind and Korra was determined to talk to her about starting a family. Just then the bedroom door creaked open slowly and Asami stepped out.

"He's finally asleep and I'm exhausted" she exhaled as soon as the door was shut behind her.

"Hopefully you're not too exhausted" Korra replied while raising her eyebrows suggestively before wrapping her in a warm embrace. She then began placing slow passionate kisses along Asami's neck.

"Honestly Korra I might be. But, how about we move to the couch and see where things go? You can start by giving me a foot massage."

"Yes mam" Korra replied with enthusiasm, lifting Asami up at the waist and carrying her into the other room.

They settled on the large overstuffed couch in the sitting room; Korra sitting on one end and Asami stretched out with her feet resting in the Avatar's lap. Korra had produced a bottle of lotion and was busy rubbing it in circles on the bottom of Asami's feet. This was a regular routine for the couple and Korra had become quite proficient at it. She knew all the right places to rub and exactly how much pressure was needed. Sometimes they would joke that Korra had mastered all four elements plus the art of foot massage making her the most powerful Avatar to have ever existed. After several minutes of relaxed silence, in which Asami appeared to be dozing off, Korra spoke up.

"So earlier at breakfast, you mentioned that you were reading parenting books. Can I ask why?" Korra's voice was uncharacteristically soft and anxious and it caused Asami to open her eyes and look at her. When she did she saw that Korra was staring out the window across the room purposefully avoiding eye contact.

"Korra, look at me please." Korra did what was asked of her and when their eyes met Asami blushed. "I know we haven't ever talked about it before, but I knew that it would happen eventually. I'm reading the books because I knew that soon you would want to talk to me about having kids and I wanted to be more prepared." She pulled her legs out of Korra's lap and sat up to face her more properly.

"Does this mean you want kids too?" Korra asked hopefully.

"Honestly Korra, I don't know. It's never really been something I've thought about. You know how some women say that they've always wanted to be a mother? Well that was never me. I've always thought I would grow up and be a famous inventor or designer or maybe even a race car driver." She smiled at Korra who in turn smiled back. "A child was never a part of the equation." Korra looked dejected and like she was about to say something but Asami stopped her before she could. "After being with you for as long as I have though I've really gotten to know you. I know you've never really said it out loud, but I can tell you want a child of your own. I see it every time you and Tenzin's kids have an air scooter race or whenever a little girl stops you in public and asks for a hug or an autograph. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I love you and I know that it would make you happy so I'm willing to seriously consider the idea of having a child. I know you would be an amazing mother, I'm just not so sure about myself."

"I know you would be a great mom, Asami." Korra reached across the distance separating them and placed her hand on Asami's knee giving it a gentle squeeze.

"You think so? I didn't really get much time with my mom before she died, I don't know how to be a mom because there was no one around to teach me" her eyes started glistening with unshed tears.

"Hey, Asami," Korra closed the distance between them completely and enveloped her and a strong comforting hug. "Listen, I know she died when you were really young, but that doesn't mean you didn't inherit some of her kindness and gentleness and patience. Being a good mom isn't something you learn it's doing what comes naturally and you know what I saw today?"

"What?" Asami's reply was muffled because her face was buried in Korra's neck.

"When Jayan was giving me a hard time getting dressed this morning you stepped in and did exactly the right thing and I was able to get him dressed. You got him to eat his breakfast and his lunch even if he did end up making a mess of the kitchen." This statement earned Korra a soft laugh from her wife. "You didn't even flinch when he had snot running directly into his mouth, unlike me. I honestly felt a little sick." Another more noticeable laugh was heard this time. "You entertained him by building all those crazy towers and walls and when he got really upset you were able to calm him down by singing a song, and it wasn't even one from Opals notebook. Where did you learn that one by the way? It was really good."

"I don't know, it just sort of came to me," Asami answered after removing her head from Korra's shoulder.

"See! You just proved my point."

"I guess you're right," Asami said with a smile. "But that doesn't mean I'm ready to say yes to having one of our own yet. We need to seriously weigh the pros and cons first, and then if we do decide that a child is the right decision we then need to go over all of our options thoroughly."

"Options? We're both women. I thought there was only one option for us, adoption."

"Well, not exactly. We could always find a suitable male candidate and one of us could do it 'the old fashioned way'. Or he could just donate it, so to speak, and we could inject it ourselves." Asami said this all very matter of factly, but her words caused Korra's face to turn beat red; an impressive feat considering her dark skin tone.

"ASAMI! That's…"

"What? Those are both very valid options that we'll need to discuss. But, that's a conversation for another time. For now, I'm feeling a lot less exhausted so perhaps we can skip the foot massage and your hands could find something else to apply pressure to?" She raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"You don't need to ask me twice" Korra replied before pulling her wife in for a deep passionate kiss.

~*END*~

* * *

 **A/N-** **So I decided to end it here rather than writing a whole weekends worth of wacky adventures. I'm not opposed to the idea though so if you all like it let me know and I'll write a follow-up. Leave a comment and tell me what you think. I didn't edit this as thoroughly as I normally do so if you see any mistakes please let me know.**

 **Fun Fact: Jayan is an Indian name meaning Victory. I thought that this would totally be something Bolin would name his first son.**

 **Also 'Zazami' is totally how my 3 year old pronounces Asami's name and it's so cute; I haven't the heart to correct her.**

 **Happy Korrasami Week everyone!**  
 **Peace :)**


End file.
